burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sylvester James
Egli è noto anche solo come Sylvester. |}} Biografia Attivo soprattutto nei generi disco e soul, Sylvester mosse i primi passi artistici con il gruppo The Cockettes. Omosessuale dichiarato, con la sua classica voce in falsetto diventò un nome di punta nell'era della discomusic con un "poker" di brani che spopolarono in discoteca: You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real), Dance (Disco Heat), I Who Have Nothing e Stars. Al suo fianco come coriste vennero scelte le Two tons o'fun. Quattro anni dopo il primo successo arrivò, nel 1982, Do You Wanna Funk l'ultimo prodotto in stile Patrick Cowley. Questo singolo lo troviamo presente nella colonna sonora del celebre film diretto da John Landis, Una poltrona per due. Con la scomparsa di Patrick Cowley, la musica di Sylvester cambiò registro pur rimanendo nel gruppo della Megatone Records fino al 1985. Si è sempre esibito avendo come nome d'arte esclusivamente il suo nome di battesimo, ossia Sylvester. Malato di AIDS, è morto il 16 dicembre 1988. Discografia Albums *''Sylvester & the Hot Band'' (1973, performed by Sylvester & the Hot band) *''Bazaar'' (1973, performed by Sylvester & the Hot band) *''Sylvester'' (1977) *''Step II'' (1978) - U.S. #28, Italy #6 *''Stars'' (1979) - U.S. #63, Italy #15 *''Living Proof'' (1979, double LP, recorded live) - U.S. #123 *''Sell My Soul'' (1980) - U.S. #147 *''Too Hot To Sleep'' (1981) - U.S. #156 *''All I Need'' (1982) - U.S. #168, U.S. Dance #3, Italy #23 *''Call Me'' (1983) *''M-1015'' (1984) *''12 By 12'' (1985) *''Mutual Attraction'' (1986) - U.S. #164 *''Immortal'' (1989) Singoli *"Southern Man" (1973, performed by Sylvester & the Hot Band; Blue Thumb) *"Down On Your Knees" (1973, performed by Sylvester & the Hot Band; Blue Thumb3) *"Down, Down, Down" (1977) *"Over And Over" (1977) *"Dance (Disco Heat)" (1978) - U.S. #19, U.S. Dance #1, UK #29 *"You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" (1978) - U.S. #36, U.S. Dance #1, UK #8, Italy #24 *"I (Who Have Nothing)" (1979) - U.S. #40, U.S. Dance #4, UK #46 *"Stars" (1979) - UK #47 *"Can't Stop Dancing" (1979) - U.S. Dance #2 *"You Are My Friend" (1980) *"I Need You" (1980) - U.S. Dance #6 *"Sell My Soul" (1980) - U.S. Dance #6 *"Here Is My Love" (1981) *"Ooh Baby Baby" (1981) *"Give It Up (Don't Make Me Wait)" (1981) *"Magic Number" (1981, performed by Herbie Hancock featuring Sylvester) *"Do You Wanna Funk" (Patrick Cowley featuring Sylvester) (1982) - U.S. Dance #4, UK #32, Norway #8, Switzerland #12, Netherlands #17 *"Don't Stop" (1982) *"Tell Me" (1982) *"Be With You" (1982) *"All I Need" (1982) *"Don't Stop" (1983) - UK #77 *"Tell Me" (1983) *"Hard Up" (1983) *"Band of Gold" (1983) - U.S. Dance #18, UK #67 *"Too Late" (1983) - U.S. Dance #16 *"One Night Only" (1983) *"Trouble In Paradise" (1983) *"Stargazing" (1984, performed by Earlene Bentley featuring Sylvester; UK-only release) *"Good Feeling" (1984, Germany-only release) *"Call Me" (1984) *"Menergy" (1984) *"Rock The Box" (1984) - U.S. Dance #25 *"Take Me To Heaven" (1985) - U.S. Dance #6 *"Sex" (1985) - U.S. Dance #6 *"Takin Love Into My Own hand" (1985, Mexico-only release) *"Lovin Is Really My Game" (1985) *"Living for the City" (1986) - U.S. Dance #2 *"Someone Like You" (1986) - U.S. Dance #1 *"Mutual Attraction" (1987) - U.S. Dance #10 *"Sooner Or Later" (1987) Altre incisioni *''Lights Out San Francisco'' (1972) **Sylvester supplies two tracks on this album compiled by the KSAN radio station Bibliografia *Eugenio Tovini. Sylvester, Le guide di Trend - Dance Directory 2000 (supplemento a Trend Wave N. 2/2000), 2000, 141 Fonti Video Sylvester - 1978 - You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) Sylvester - 1978 - Dance Disco Heat James, Sylvester Categoria:Persone decedute per AIDS Categoria:Disco music Categoria:Musicisti degli anni ottanta Categoria:Cantanti in falsetto